


A Cup of Coffee and His Snuggle Goop.

by BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, coolbattlegirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Cafe, Ccino is a crazy cat skele, Cupcake - Freeform, Its fricking adorable!, Nightmare is a crazy cat, Nightmare likes sunlight., Sansy is both rival and partner in crime., Soft Nightmare, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl
Summary: A goopmare and his cup of coffee. A sneaky cat. Sunshine and sweets. Loooots of sweet cuteness.You want a cute noot? Ccino has the best one.Comment Thread from coolbattlegirl 's  Have a Cappu"Ccino"
Relationships: Ccino/Nightmare
Comments: 69
Kudos: 25
Collections: Undertale_Floof





	A Cup of Coffee and His Snuggle Goop.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coolbattlegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/gifts).



BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
....Night is such a stray cat when it comes to affection..... cautious and slow at first, then demanding and cuddles once comfortable!

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Now that you mention it he is like a cat.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
one of the many reasons Ccino has to fall for him!

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Yes! Cause Ccino is a crazy cat lover and he will die as one-

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ccino with a goopmare playing in the muck to form cat ears on noots.  
Ccino: There! Now you really are a cat!  
NM: *half asleep from having his goop played with because it is so relaxing* ....sure k....

***  
coolbattlegirl  
*wheeze*  
This is... this is Ccino nutshell-  
This is how it really went down

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sansy is totally in nightmare's lap during that. Nightmare has a special water resistant blanket to shield the cats from his muck, and to help not have to try to comb out the fur from his goop. So Sansy is on his blanket throne in Nightmare's lap while Ccino makes cat ears.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
His blanket throne- I’m dying  
ccino be making cat ears out of goop/slime  
You always have the most interesting//funniest things to say. They make me smile >w<)  
LoL

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dude i bet Sansy and Nightmare do staredowns for Ccino's lap. the Blanket Throne is the compromise.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
*wheezing intensifies*  
Ohmygod- that’s so freaking hilarious and adorable  
Ccino’s lap is the blanket throne-

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ccino totally has a travel mug set with lil cat ears on it. He makes Nightmare's coffee in it when they get together.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
I have the urge to write this wholesome scene now. Just Nightmare and Ccino relaxing together. Drinking coffee and cuddling each other. Of course with cat ears on each other.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Just a goop boi and his cup of coffee. Chilling together under a blanket on their super squishy leather couch, easier to clean off Noots muck that way than cloth or suede.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Yes you must protecc your furniture form goop.  
Thought despite this their evening is still pretty romantic... until Sansy breaks into the room and claims the blanket throne. Nightmare hisses at the cat to show his dominance.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
i imagine Sansy pounces on Nightmare's tentacles a LOT. they are just so twitchy sometimes! and the languid swaying is so pounce-able.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Ccino laughs at the sight while Nightmare tried to fight off the attacker. But who will win The Blanket Throne?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
it is 50/50 since nightmare doesn't actually want to hurt the cat. Which ever wants it more usually gets it. Nightmare pushing Sansy to the side and ticking Sansy off. Or Sansy laying/moving/jumping on Nightmare to annoy him off the coveted Blanket throne.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
50/50 I like those odds. Ccino cheers for both Nightmare and Sansy. Who ever wins claims the blanket throne for the week. Of course the two competitors what the throne.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Booth nightmare and Sansy will attack the red dot. Nightmare does it when he is not expecting the dot to show up and Ccino has it pop up near him, his tentacles automatically try to catch it before Nightmare completely registers that the dot is just a light.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
His tentacles are like a cat and Ccino took advantage of it-

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare gets grumpy a bit after the dot thing so Ccino is cuddled while Noots sulks.  
NM: Ccino i was reading when you distracted me, now i am on alert after that dot.  
Ccino: but it is so cute though!  
NM: *Head snuggled into Ccino's shoulder, still pouty* ...is not....

coolbattlegirl  
Grumpy nootmare is best nootmare UwU)  
Ccino cuddles NootNoot while Sansy stares in betrayal

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare is just a smug bastard towards Sansy. but when there is treats/food to be gotten...... they are partners in crime.  
Nightmare and Sansy raiding the fridge at 3 am.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
And Ccino would wake up and catch them red-handed. I can just imagine them freezing when they’re caught and stare at Ccino wide-eyed.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
they both got into the new cupcakes Ccino wanted to try to make for his cafe. it took forever to get the icing out of sansy's fur.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
They got no cuddles that day. Ccino was very upset with what they did.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: The cookies and cream cupcake was really good.... Sansy liked the frosting too.  
Ccino: I am still mad at you.  
NM: ..... i loved the chili pepper one... Sansy sneezed a lot when he tried it.  
Ccino: flattery gets you nowhere  
NM: the butter pecan one was divine.  
Ccino: you are just reminding me why i am mad.  
NM: the cream cheese blueberry one could pass as a SweetsTale cupcake.  
Ccino: .....really?  
NM: Error would kill twenty universes while habing to entertain ink for a taste of your death by chocolate cupcake.  
Ccino: that good huh?

**  
coolbattlegirl  
This is so wholesome ;w;) my heart strings  
this is too cute for me UwU)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
during Nightmare buttering up Ccino with compliments, Sansy is the spitting image of 'Can i haz cupcak?' with frosting on his muzzle from getting into the cupcakes while nightmare was distracting Ccino,

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Sansy is Nightmare’s partner in crime. He proceeds to eat one more cupcake before disappearing

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM (whispering): you little bitch, you were supposed to grab me one. Traitor. Just you wait, Sansy~, now i am going to take all the cuddles for weeks.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Nightmare plots for his revenge while Ccino is oblivious of what is to come. Sansy sneezes and wonders who was thinking/talking about him

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ccino comes home one day to Sansy and Nightmare both curled up on the carpet in the sunlight, Nightmare soaks up sooo much heat due to his color and Sansy is not afraid to take advantage of it. Nightmare reclining on his curled up tentacles while Sansy is flopped out on top of him in glorious sun heat heaven

***  
coolbattlegirl  
This is freaking adorable and I’m pretty sure Ccino would take hundreds of photos of it. (Possibly used for blackmail later)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sansy (wakes up): Mrrp?  
Ccino (trying to get sansy to stay): sh sh sansy Nightmare is still sleeping.  
NM(wakes up): Mrrrp?  
Ccino (cute shocked): Holy god. thats not fair man.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! That’s so cuteeeeeeee!!! I’m screaming >w<)  
I have a dumb smile on my face right now-

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
look i personally think nightmare is cold to the touch and seeks out warmth. the sunshine is too tempting and he just becomes a pile of relaxed noodles in the sunshine, soaking up that wonderful heat. Nightmare after basking in the sun is really warm to cuddle. imagine how warm Nightmare would be after a few hours of basking in the sun on a cold winter day when Ccino gets back?

***  
coolbattlegirl  
He would be like an instant heating pad/heater ohmygod Ccino I’m jealous of you now-

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
just Ccino picking up a sun-drunk Nightmare and wrapping him around Ccino after making a warm cup of coffee.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Nightmare gets high in the sunlight. Ccino would shove a bunch of marshmallows into his face

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
You ever pick up a cat sleeping in the sun? All malable and sleepy drunk.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
We have confirmed that Nightmare is in fact a cat.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
I meannnnnn that is q reason Ccino likes him. Cat person.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Ah yes the crazy cat person that will die as a crazy cat person. Nootmare and Ccino make a good couple They both crazy and Nightmare is half octopus and cat

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ccino is an actual snack to nightmare

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Yeah I know cause of his negativity ;w;)  
Poor Ccino-

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cuddles a warm noots and can just feel noots eating at the negative emotions. Probably feels nice to feel numb for a while with intense negative emotions. Noots doesn't mind the fond ness sprinkled in the negativity that much. It tastes like home.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
I believe I have been bamboozled but this is quite cute UwU)  
“Like home” Killed my heart at that part

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Feed a stray cat and it will always come back

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Indeed it will... and it will give you gifts

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare brings Ccino coffee blends, mugs and trinkets from across the multiverse. the few times noots comes across reaper sans, Nightmare collects the names of good coffee houses. Of course nightmare is proud to here Ccino is in the top 20 of the multiverse according to the death god.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Yes this... this is now canon to me. You can’t change my mind. This is canon. Nightmare brings mugs and cups to Ccino

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sanses in some of the more universally popular au s have novelty merchandise in their dawg stands for tourists.Ccino likes the SweetsTale with the cupcake design and the Birdtale on with little wings.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
You are giving me a lot of ideas right now. Yes merchandise from AUs and Ccino has favorite aus he likes to visit for cupcake and coffee ideas

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare hides in Ccino's shadow and they go on walks visiting other AUs. Ccino has a bluetooth ear piece taped to his skull to stop anyone from think he is crazy when he talks to noot in the shadows.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
I'm dying this is how they spend time together outside-

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sansy always bats at shadow noots. Like noots is more interesting that the red dot!

***  
coolbattlegirl  
I mean... he does have tentacles... Sansy probably thinks it's a cat toy.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cat toy Noots. has to wrap up in a blanket to stop wandering paws from smacking him

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Ccino would be recording this the entire time

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ccino: Day 8 of Nightmare burrito, Sansy is still watching intensely for any signs of Nightmare's tentacles to pounce on. Sansy hates the resulting bath from having goop on him but can't resist the tempting movements of those tentacles. Heaven help us if Nightmare ever accidentally spills catnip in his goop.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Oh lord if he spilled catnip on his goop-  
Ally he cats be coming like “WE SMELL CAT WEED”

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
A d Ccino is laughing his bony ass off as the running of the bulls is reenacted with cats

***  
coolbattlegirl  
You better run Nightmare. They’re coming for you

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
1 hour later, Nightmare is in a sunny spot curled up with 30 cats sleeping on/near him

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Ccino watched from afar and took dozens of photos of Nightmare and the cats.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink walks into Ccino's Cafe after hearing a lot of buzz about it. Looks at the photo's Ccino keeps next to the employee's door, sees nightmare cuddled in a mountain of cats.  
" *ring ring ring* Dream dude you won't believe this i just found a crap load of pictures of Nightmare covered in cats at that cafe i told you about. No i am not making this up, there's one of him asleep in a sun beam. Dreamboat just get here man"

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Ccino walks in and sees Ink. He doesn’t know who he is at first. “Oh, Hello...there...” Oh crap.... oh shoot... of all that is holy.... It’s Ink... Ccino hears Nightmare coming from behind him, and in a slip decision he shoves Nightmare into the back before Ink can see Nightmare.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ccino: Hello There Skeleton With Paint Vials On His Sash. What Can I Get You To Drink?  
NM: *whispers* ah shit.  
Ink: Oh! Whats the most colorful thing you got? and whats the story behind all these pictures?  
Ccino: i have a scale of coffee brown to white.... this is a 'coffee' cafe. only the sweets have some color.  
Ink: OH the cream cheese blueberry one then! and a mocha with triple whipcream.  
Nightmare: *whispering* dammit, thats the last cream cheese blueberry one!

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Nightmare debates wether or not he should steal the last slice but decides against it when he feels a very familiar aura enter the au.  
“ah crap... here we go again...”

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream: *sees the one partial hidden pic of Noots on Ccino's lap* .... Are you my brother-in-law?  
Ccino: *drops dream's order* W-what?!?!  
NM: *whispers* dammit dream. always so clueless and ready to accuse.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Ccino’s face is covered in a blush as he stumbles all over his words. Him??? Married to Nightmare??? “W-wha- N-no! well... I mean... uhh... ahhhhhh!!!”  
Nightmare feels the strong urge to hit Dream on the back of his head.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream: are you ok? was it something i said?  
Ccino: D-do you want w-whip on your c-cappaccino?  
Nightmare: dammit it is my luck he fucking orders the innuendo drink, the fucking happy pill.  
Dream: Sure! i love whip cream! Can you tell me more about these pictures?  
Ccino ( cannot lie on the spot): uh... um... not now? i am on the clock and i w-want to be ready for a r-rush at any moment!  
Dream: oh i can wait til closing time!  
Ccino: r-right.... *leaves to go back to Nightmare* what do i do?!?! Nightmare! WHAT DO I DO?!?!?!?

***  
coolbattlegirl  
“Distract the two and I’ll go knock them out and drop them into lava.” Ccino paled drastically at the suggestion and shook his head, “Nightmare! We- You can’t do that!” The darker skeleton tilted his head, “Why?”

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ccino: someone would notice! and like trace it back here! my nerves nightmare!  
Nightmare: yes i do love your nerves.  
Ccino: Nightmare! I am being serious!

***  
coolbattlegirl  
“Fine... I’ll hide int he back....” Nightmare sulks off, clearly disappointed. Ccino sighs before gathering his courage. “I... I can do it...”

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ccino: ok ok time to save the idiots of the multiverse from death at the tentacles of your big alley cat Ccino! you can do this, say the are just some photos someone left after a photoshop competition. Yeah, it'll work!  
NM: it is cute how you give your all to try. i am full so please don't bring back your disappointment and fear to me.  
Ccino: awww thanks Nightmare!

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Ccino walks out of the back and puts a smile on his face. “Sorry for the wait!” He gives them their order, “Is their anything else you need?” Please don’t let there be another...

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
As Ccino tries to customer service his way out of this mess.....  
Error (talking out of one of his window): Hey Ccino you seen nightmare? i found something he might like. You got any of the fancy cho..co... fuck me.  
Ink: Error?!?!?! this place just keeps getting better!

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Ccino doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry. “Oh... hi... um...” Ccino laughs nervously. What should he do... oh this just keeps getter better and better doesn’t it?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare can be heard facepalming and screaming " DAMMIT ERROR! YOU KNOW YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO ONE SIDE CHECK YOUR WINDOWS BEFORE GOING TWO-SIDES! EVEN AT CCINO'S. IT IS BASIC SAFETY MEASURES, ERROR."

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Error can feel Nightmare cursing him form somewhere and he fears slightly. Ink’s entertaining himself by annoying Error and Dream is still looking at Ccino. “But still... are you my brother in law?”

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ccino: ajfkjakfkdfnrhlkfoierfcmseftg!!!!! *bluescreen because Ccino can only take so much in one day*  
Dream: ink i think i broke him.  
Nightmare: fucking hell dream, learn to read a room!

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Dream looks around in surprise, “What the Nani?” Ccino tries to play it off as nothing but Dream boi isn’t convinced, “I swore I heard my brother...”

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
just poor Ccino trying to manage the outcodes. eventually Ccino pulls the 'other customers to serve' card and just refuses to talk. Dream ends up dropping in the store to pester Ccino quite regularly

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Poor Ccino... he can’t even have a break. Nightmare is grumpy/angry that his brother keeps on coming to the cafe now

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare: damn that sunshine ass. this is the brightest time of day and that is MY window. that sunbeam is hitting the spot so perfectly! Fuck him and his sugar water of a cup of coffee.  
Ccino: i know NIghtmare, i know. here have a hot cup of coffee to warm you up a little bit

***  
coolbattlegirl  
nightmare drinks is and the coffee and goes to pout in his corner. Ccino can’t help but giggle at the sight

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare: Fucking dream always taking the best sun spots even at the tree he would take my damn sun spot, the little bitch. *Sansy is sauntering over to Dream* Sansy! No you little traitor don't go sit with him! *Sansy knocks Dream's stuff to the floor and sneezes in his coffee* Oh, we are so raiding the cupcakes after thing Sansy. You are an amazing cat worthy of the best sun spots.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
The cat grins at Dream before walking off. Dream stares in disbelief of what happened. Meanwhile Ccino is trying his best not ot laugh his butt off at what just happened

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ccino finds Nightmare in the back, stroking Sansy evilly and cooing at the cat about how he is such a good minion and if he keeps pestering dream, Nightmare will get that fancy cat food he likes.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Ccino tries not to laugh at the sight. It looks like a scene that would come out of a movie. “so... Sansy is your minion now?”

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare: he has earned his place and proven his loyalty. i will pay him in cupcakes and catnip treats.  
Sansy: *is a smug purr boy and only HE gets to torment Nightmare*  
Nightmare: *scritches the ears* such a deceptive soft minion that can get under anyones guard, if i gave him a tiny knife he would kill all my enemies.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
“Nightmare pleaseee don’t give Sansy a knife.” He doesn’t want the blue cat to do anything dangerous. Nightmare gives Ccino a wide grin.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare: just you wait sansy, i am going to outfit you like the murder machine i know you are deep inside. Then we can take back our sun spot from the happy pill.

***  
coolbattlegirl on  
Ccino is starting to get really concern with how this is going. “nightmare... no...”  
nightmare turns to Ccino, “Nightmare yes.”

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare: hmmmmmmm, i won't kill my brother if you give me lots of cuddles tonight. Final deal.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Ccino sighs and nods. “Fine... I’ll give you a bunch of cuddles.”

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ccino gets a lapful of grumpy octo boy to cuddle, he didn't get his sunlight so Noots is a cold boy

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Ccino is cold cause his heater has turned into a cooler.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ccino: This is why you wanted cuddles, isn't it? Because you were cold after not having your sun time.  
Nightmare: *is blissfully warming up* .............maybe.....

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Ccino sighs and accepts his role of being a heater.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ccino: one day.... i WILL put you in a sweater, your jacket just doesn't help you get warm.

Okay so you know how Dream and Nightmare were both based on Underswap's sans? like canonically? What if Nightmare dresses like a Classic sans to downplay his swap-ness. Nightmare fights genuine laughter like it would kill him since he goes "Mweh-heh-heh"  
Ccino about dies of cute when he first hears it

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Ccino in the ER cause Nightmare’s laughter is too adorable for him

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare in the ER because Someone Now KNOWS besides dream and Thats Not Scary Enough Of A Laugh For The King Of Nightmares.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Ccino grabs Nightmares arm and looks at him. “N-Nightmare...” The said skeleton looks at Ccino waiting for what Ccino has to say, “I-I... I just can’t...” Nightmare holds Ccino’s hands in his, “Ccino what are you talking about?” Ccino closes his eyes before opening them to look at Nightmare again, “Why didn’t you tell me your laugh was so adorable?”

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare totally bristles and claims he is not cute, that is just the base traits showing though, nothing to do with Nightmare just an unfortunate thing from his creation. Can we forget all about it Ccino?

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Ccino shakes his head, “I’m sorry Nightmare... I can’t... you’re too adorable and I’m gonna die because of it.”

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare: *narrows eyes* no. NO. this is why i don't laugh, people need to fear me. not this!

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Ccino smiles sadly at Nihgtmare, “But I love you...”

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
(dude ya gonna break mah heart, imma throw the angst right BACK)

Nightmare: ...*curls up next to Ccino and gets snuggles* i know you do.... i just wish i could deserve it more... you don't deserve an angry mess of rage and hatred... but... i am glad you let me stay.... not just anyone can accept negativity into their soul... and love it like you do... *flushed and embarrassed* .... if me laughing is something... you want i-i could try to let it more.... even if i am not really designed to handle love that well.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
(my friend... my heart almost broke in half at this ;^;)  
Ccino stares at Nightmare slightly shocked, but he smiles gently at Nightmare before hugging the darker skeleton. “I love you Nightmare... I don’t care if others call you hideous or disgusting.” He places his hand on Nightmare’s cheek, “Even if you leave me and never come back... I’ll always love you.” Tears gather in Ccino’s eyes as he gave the king of nightmares a loving look. “I’ll wait for you, Nightmare... forever and ever.” Ccino kisses Nightmare; while tears falling from his eyes.  
(You gave me angst So I’ll be throwing it right back)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
( DUDE WHY U DO THIS TO ME? AAAAAAAAAAAA)  
Nightmare: ...*huff*, .....forever huh? i could give your forever.... but thinking about a eternity when you leave whether you want to or not...... makes me want to memorize your favorite drink, immortalize your favorite mug, keep the feeling of your arms alive in my memory. Keep missing you in the eons to come. After all, i am made for the worst of heartbroken grief. And losing you will be the worst of all.

(fuck i almost cried here)

***  
coolbattlegirl  
(I almost cried as well ;w;)  
Ccino lets out a chuckle before nuzzling into his lovers chest. They couldn’t possibly be together until the end of time, but Ccino would love Nightmare until the multiverse was destroyed. “Nightmare...?” He whispered softly to him, “Yes?” The familiar voice replied. “You won’t leave me right?” Nightmare raised and eyebrow at Ccino before shaking his head, “I won’t ever leave you.” Ccino stared at Nightmare before speaking once again, “Promise?”  
.  
.  
.  
“I promise, Ccino... I promise.”

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Then they sleppy cuddle until dream sneaks in sees them, how the OwO face, internal squalling, and leaves.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
ahhhhh you just inspired me to make a oneshot on this-

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream: thats my angsty poet mud puppy of a brother

***  
coolbattlegirl  
“I have a brother in law now....” Dream process what he just saw and smiles, “I WAS RIGHT THE WHOLE TIME!!! HAH!”

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Startled Nightmare: What?! Ccino, i think i heard dream....  
Ccino: shhhhhh, just enjoy emotional comfort for now, save the worry for later

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Nightmare struggles at first but gives into the hug. “I’ll deal with my idiotic brother later....”

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
the next person to find them would be reminded of a cat pile looking at them, with Nightmare resting his head on Ccino's shoulder and lazily keeping an eye out now that his paranoia has been triggered.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Nightmares mission is now protecc Ccino

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
There is no escape for bad helpers and Karen's, nightmare shows his dislike to bad customers

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Yes.... a nightmare can destroy a Karen in seconds

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Just watch him send the worst nightmares to anyone who was awfully to Ccino.  
NM: remember that awful bottle blond today?  
Ccino: yeah?  
NM: think that she'd hate a nightmare on losing her hair?  
Ccino: pfft! Night!

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Lol that would be so funny. All the Karen’s would be destroyed by Nightmare. He would be tormenting them in their sleep. Nightmare the Karen destroyer.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nm: bitch I am sending you a dream where you a stuck cumin a shitty customer service job, you corporate bitch

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Yesssssss best manager of all times. He ready to kill them with nightmares

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ccino: Nightmare, please don't use the cafe in those nightmares, i need the customers to come back and if they get traumatized they won't come back.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Nightmare holds off on the nightmares... for now... but he waits.....

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
I bet nightmare sends petty nightmares to people too. like if he got mad at a passerby for accidentally brushing against Ccino and sent a nightmare about a stalker in an alley.  
Nightmare is the Guardian which means he can push them along when he wants too. sometimes even he can't stop someone from having intense nightmares, it is harder to stop them than it is to nudge them along

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Lol this is what he would totally do. someone insults Ccino... nightmare. Someone looks at him funny... nightmare.... i

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: Ccino that guy didn't tip, can i send him a nightmare about crashing his car in a lake?  
Ccino: Nightmare you can't torment every customer that doesn't tip  
NM: i'll be damned if i don't when dream or ink doesn't tip. At least error knows to tip even if he doesn't really buy it.  
Ccino: i love the way you show you care.  
NM: *blushie*

***  
coolbattlegirl  
UwU) Ccino pets Nightmare head to comfort the smol bean

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
....noots is at base a swap...... he uses his goop and tentacle to seem taller and larger but is actually really short

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Yes he a smol bean Ccino would drown him in cuddles

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
soooooo huggable if you got a waterproof jacket on.... or don't care about the mess

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Ccino doesn’t care! He had a goopy cat as well!

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ccino must go thru a LOT of soap in general.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
True... oof and laundry as well cat hair and everything

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ccino: Hey nightmare... could you load the washer for me? ill unload it or you can grab the rubber gloves to move the load to the dryer. I just have my hands full and could use the help.

edit: WAIT would noots have a hard time with modern electronics since he is a centuries old being from a not tech advanced AU.  
NM: *stares at the washer* I can do this. I just need to grab my rubber gloves and read the manual, it can't be that hard.  
.  
.  
.  
NM: WHY ARE MORTAL THINGS SO COMPLICATED! Perma-wash? Delicates? Ccino is delicate.... should i use that one? there are like 5 different detergents in here.... do different clothes require the different ones? Or is that just what Ccino has found to work better for different messes?

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Lol and he messes up the laundry and Ccino is laughing his butt off at Nightmares frustration

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ccino: i have the different soaps because i tried them out on your goop. the pink box is best when there is a whole load with your goop on it. the Blue box is for coffee stains. the rest are for my clothes, some of them need special care.  
Nightmare ( in shoulder high yellow rubber gloves): How was i to know! I grew up with a river and one set of clothes made at my creation! there was no cotton or whatever fabric to deal with! And how does the dryer still live after all that cat hair?

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Ccino laughs before pausing, “Wait you lived where?”

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare: *guilty freeze* ....uuuuuuh nothing. i said nothing...  
Ccino: uh huh, well.... you can tell me when your ready.  
Nightmare: ...ok...

when Ccino learns about the apples he can never make a apple cinnamon cupcake without it being weird again. Funny thing, nightmare really likes those apple cupcakes tho. Nightmare has had centuries to get over the trauma of the taste of apples. Ccino's cakes don't taste rottenly sweet like the apples did.

Ccino: so your soul is an apple.... and you still eat apples?  
Nightmare: i see no problem here. my soul is different than your apples.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Ccino stares at Nightmare for a very long time, “Nightmare, isn’t... isn’t that kinda like cannablism?”

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare: look, i am not going to stop eating apples, they apples are not monsters or spirits, i have no problem eating them. That, and when dream sees me eating them he winces every time. it's great  
Ccino: Oh god is that why he looked sick when i offered him a apple bread muffin?  
NM: yeah that was great.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Ccino feels a tab bit bad about offering apple pie to Dream. “I should probably apologize to Dream...” Nightmare shakes his head, “Don’t worry.... he doesn’t know that you know now.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dude Nightmare would be losing it on the inside when Ccino innocently offers something with apples and dream KNOWS it would make him happy if he bought it. Nightmare would love dream's internal conflict

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Ah yes... the tough decision Dream will have to make.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream is such a yes-man tho. doesn't always think about the long term. Nightmare thinks too much tho. Paranoia is a bitch

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Paranoia is a bitch... I got paranoid and got 0 work done... kinda disappointed in myself TwT)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
oh no.... hope it gets better!

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Don’t worry! I was pretty productive today. (I think... does drawing/animaiting for 5 hours productive???”

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
more than i do

***  
coolbattlegirl  
I see. Though I sometimes feel like I wasted my time cause I worked so hard on it and it didn’t get a lot of attention...

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
if it brings you joy it isn't wasted

***  
coolbattlegirl  
I guess that’s true ^v^)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
it is. and nightmare can torture the haters! ( when Ccino doesn't catch him doing it  
)

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Yes Nightmare being sneaky  
Sneak 100

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare would totally be more evil as long as it didn't get back to Ccino...... sadly dream likes to bring Ccino his sad sap gossip group to the cafe on fridays..... and dream REALLY likes to let his little coffee group loudly know what Nightmare has been up to...... Nightmare has switched over to more low level mass production negativity spreading than the high qualitity negativity he usually does, means more work... but less likely to get back to Ccino and interrupt their cuddle time.... Fucking dream finding out Ccino's address and knocking on the door sometimes. Stalker much...

***  
coolbattlegirl  
ohmygod- what if Dream liked Ccino and went yandere and all-

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Holy HECK dreamy noooo let noots have something for himself

***  
coolbattlegirl  
But if he yandere wouldn’t he try to kill Nightmare? Wait he would lock noot noot cause their life are connected

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
yandere's can be platonic too. ever read Lich queens yandere-december? got a platonic yandere dream and dreamswap nightmare in there

***  
coolbattlegirl  
That’s true.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Do you mind if I Copy paste this thread? I can edit the personal parts out.

***  
coolbattlegirl  
Oh! Sure! I don’t mind ^v^)


End file.
